The Story of A Windgoddess and a Thunder God
by lil-meilin
Summary: A dramatic story that starts off in Fuujin's early and sad childhood. As the years go by she grows a strong bond with Seifer and Raijin. (( PLEASE R/R MAY END UP BEING A RAIFUU!))
1. So the story begins

It was a cold day and a young woman was in a hospital. She looks exhausted yet happy when a doctor came holding a small baby girl. " What is it?", she said, hoping it was a boy. The doctor smiles and gives the baby to its mother, " It's a girl! You should be very proud ma'am."  
" You're kidding me... It's a girl?"  
The doctor nods, " Yes ma'am. What are you going to name her?"  
The lady shakes her head, " no, no. You see? My husband wanted a boy. He is not going to be happy." She looked at the baby. It had gray hair and reddish eyes. The doctor sighed " Well. Ma'am. I'm afraid it's a girl. There is nothing I can do about it."  
The lady nods and sighs " Fine then, I'll name her... Fuujin. Can you get my husband?".  
The doctor nods " Yes ma'am. Be back in a second" the doctor walks out of the room and a few minutes later he comes back with a young man. The young man smiles " So, what is it?" He grabs the baby to see it was girl. " What is it? That isn't my kid! It has red eyes!".   
The doctor shakes his head, " It is your child sir. She's an albino. Would you like some info on Albinos?"  
The young man gives the woman her baby back " that isn't my kid! And no! I don't want any info on al- whatever it is. I really don't care.". The woman glares at her husband. " It is YOUR daughter too. You need to help take care of her. Please, that's all I ask...". The man cuts her off, " NO! I am not going to take care of her. Now let me leave." . The doctor watched the young man leave and he turned to the crying woman who was holding her child close to her. " I'm really sorry ma'am.".  
The woman shakes her head. " No need to be sorry. It's my child, I brought her into this world and I'm going to take care of her. It's not her fault. It really isn't. She shouldn't put up with this." The doctor nods and taps the woman on her shoulder. " I can see your going to be a good mother." . The woman looked up at him and smiled. She simply said thanks.   
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: TWO YEARS LATER:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
A young girl jumped up and down pointing at a bird. She laughed happily and started running after it. " MOMMY! BIRD!". The young woman ran after her daughter and giggled under her breath, " Fuujin! Slow down!". But little Fuujin kept running after it. " BIRD!". The young lady kept running after her daughter. " Fuujin! Your messing up your hair!". Fuujin stopped and turned around, looking at her mother. " What?". The woman picked up her daughter and sat on a bench. She put the child's hair in a ponytail, " Ok, We need to go home now. It's getting late." . The little girl frowned and looked down. " No.". The woman put the girl in her stroller and they headed off, " Sorry Fuujin, but we need to hurry up, your daddy is going to come and visit today! I'm going to make a special dinner for him.". Fuujin looked up. She has never seen this 'daddy', but her mother has been talking about it lately. The little girl decided to finally speak up, " Daddy?". The woman nodded and stopped. She went in front of the stroller and kneeled down " yes, your daddy is a nice man and he is here to visit. He's come to see you, I bet he misses you so very much.". Fuujin giggled and nodded, " Daddy!". About ten minutes later the woman opened the door to her front door when she heard someone laugh. She looked around the room, " Ben? Is that you? Are you here already?". A familiar young man walked out of the kitchen, he was drinking a milk shake and nodded " Hello Christina. Been a couple of years since I last saw you.". He looked at Fuujin and laughed a little. " Hmm. So this is my little girl? She grew up a little, she's still a little short but she looks strong enough maybe...." . The woman glared at him and kicked him in the shin, she took the girl out of the stroller and held her, " What do you want from her Ben? She's only a mere child, she can't do anything serious.". The man laughed and snatched Fuujin. Fuujin didn't like being snatched from this strange person named 'daddy' or ' Ben'. She just wanted to be back with her mommy. Poor Fuujin started crying, " Mommy!". The man laughed again, " It's ok umm. Fuji? I'm your daddy, It's not you I want dead... It's that mommy over there that needs to go. You won't get hurt..." he put down his milkshake and brought out a gun, making the little girl cry louder. There was suddenly a loud bang and Fuujin closed her Eyes. There was a woman on the floor, dieing. The man put the poor child back on the ground. Fuujin watched the man run grab the ladies wallet and he jumped into a car. Fuujin ran to her mommy crying," Daddy! Mean!". The little girl sat next to her mother. Her mother smiled faintly, " Fuujin? Can you give me a hug? Please? That's what mommy needs right now.". The little girl stopped crying and hugged her mother's arm tightly, " Fuujin loves Mommy...", there was no reply, The woman's eyes where closed, and Fuujin fell asleep next to her deceased mother.   
A few days later Edea was walking down a street and saw a girl playing in the park by herself in dirty clothes. Edea ran toward her and knelt down, " What's your name?" . Fuujin stopped and smiled, " Fuujin". Edea nodded, " Fuujin, what a pretty name, how come your wall by yourself Fuujin?'. Fuujin tilted her head and giggled, " Mommy. Sleeping.". Edea stands back up, " how long has she been sleeping, I find it strange for a mother to fall asleep during her child's playtime." . Fuujin poked her head and nodded, " 3 days." . Edea started looking a bit worried, " has she woken up yet?" . Fuujin grabbed a ball that was rolling past and shook her head. Edea knelt back down, " Well, Can you take me to your house? Maybe she would be up by now.". Fuujin nodded and ran toward her house. When they finally got in there, Edea opened the door to see a woman laying on the floor, the room smelled bad but she decided to go in anyway.   
" Fuujin, what happened to your mommy?". Fuujin pointed her finger at her mom and lifted it up "BOOM!". Edea gasped and looked down at the child. " I'm sorry Fuujin. I really am..." Fuujin looked amazingly confused," What?". Edea shakes her head, " Your mommy is dead, she died, and she is not alive anymore. I'm sorry that you saw your mother die." . Fuujin was still extremely confused. She has never heard the word 'dead' or ' die' before, but she knew it was bad. Edea continued on, " She won't be able to take care of you anymore, I'm sorry Fuujin. There's an orphanage nearby that you can stay in, If you want to go there are nice little girls there that you can play with. You can make friends there. I'm positive.". Fuujin smiled at the fact and nodded. " Friends.". Edea finally noticed that Fuujin' s right eye was constantly closed, " Fuujin? What happened to your eye sweetie?" . Fuujin sighed and put one of her hands over it. " Eye hurts...". Edea nodded and saw her father's eye patch on a coffee table. She put it over   
Fuujin' s ' bad' eye and looked around for a phone. She finally found one and called the police to report a dead person. After about an hour of questioning Fuujin and Edea headed off to the Orphanage. When they got there, Fuujin looked around the room and noticed two boys in particular playing blocks. She ignored the girls and ran over to them. One of the boys looked up at Fuujin. He had Light brown skin and short black hair. He giggled and waved, " Hello, Are you a pirate?". Fuujin looked slightly confused, " Pirate?" . The boy nodded, " Yeah, Ya know? A Pirate. They go awound the big boats and say ARGH! And sometimes they have stuffies like an eye patch thingy or wooden leg or a hook for an arm, ya know? Pirates!" . The other boy had blonde hair and emerald eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and jeans. " Hi. My name is Seifer Almasy." . The happy boy with the black hair nodded " Oh! And I'm Raijin, ya know... What's your name?" . Fuujin sat next to them, " Fuujin...". Raijin giggled a little, " Fuujin kinda sounds like Raijin. We could be like twins or something!". They all laughed a little and Seifer pointed to Fuujin's eye patch " hey, wanna play Pirate island? That would be fun! I wanna be the Capitan of the ship!". Raijin put on a bandana and grabs a sword, " And I'll be one of those pirate guy peoples that walk around the ship saying ARGH!". Fuujin giggles and waves a sword in the air, " ARGH!". So they decided to play for the rest of the day. That night Fuujin looked at the ceiling smiling. Raijin sat up and smiled, " Did ya have fun today Fuujin?". Fuujin nodded and Seifer stood up. Seifer laughed and held up his pinky, " Let's be bestest friends FOREVER and we could be coolest peoples in the whole wide Balamb!". Raijin jumped off his bed and nodded " AYE AYE CAPITAN SEIFER!", Raijin raised his pinky and Fuujin jumped off her bed, " Argh !" . She giggled and held her pinky up. They made a pinky promise that they would be friends forever.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Megan: OOH! SO CUTE!  
Seifer: That's one of the FEW promises I made!  
Quistis: *sniff* Such a sad story....  
Megan: This is gonna end up being a Raifuu you know....  
Seifer: OOH! COOL! RAIJIN AND FUUJIN SITTING IN A TREE!  
Quistis: Seifer, your acting so childish.  
Megan: Well, I'm gonna make a new chapter really soon. It's gonna be your preteen years. 


	2. The new kids in school

It was a sunny day when the ` posse' was standing at front gate of Balamb Garden. They where new students. Raijin was the oldest at age 12, Seifer was eleven, and Fuujin was the youngest at age 10. Fuujin, being a tomboy, was wearing the boy uniform and her silvery hair was down. She looked up at the school and sighed, " Big...". Raijin nodded, " Yeah. This place is big. But I heard the lunch is good and they have purified water in the water fountains, not tap water, ya know?" . Seifer pulled out a sheet of paper and read it, " Who is your instructor? Mines is....instructor... umm. It says Instructor Carlson.". Raijin sighed and took out his paper, " Shoot. I got Instructor Anderson. I was hoping that we all where in the same class, ya know?" . Fuujin giggled and took out her paper. She held it up in Raijin's face, " Anderson!". Seifer grumbled and kicked a rock , " Why do I have to be the odd man out?". Raijin shrugged, " Dunno, who did you apply for?". Seifer looked up, " Umm. I wanted Instructor Carlson cause you said you wanted to pick him.". Raijin shook his head, " No, I said I wanted ANDERSON, not Carlson, ya knew that right?". Seifer walked through the front gate, " Well, Carlson, Anderson, same thing.". Fuujin and Raijin immediately ran after him. Fuujin turned around laughing, " Huge!". Raijin looked around , hoping to find the cafeteria, " Where is it?". Seifer looked at the directory, " Ooh, it's a miracle.". The group walked toward the directory panel and Seifer pointed to the thing that said ` Cafeteria'. " So, we need to go that way. Well, let's go check if the food is really that good.". The posse walked toward the cafeteria when Fuujin pointed over the railings," Water!". Raijin looked over and saw the water and looked a bit confused, " I wonder if we can swim in it, ya know?". Seifer shrugged, " Well, lets check.". There was a sudden SPLASH and Raijin was in the water and he looked angry. Fuujin and Seifer where laughing but Raijin looked like he was prepared to kill something. Raijin glared at them and held up a fist, " OH! AND YOU HAVE TO TEST IT ON ME?!". Fuujin frowned and jumped in, " Sorry Raijin." , there was another splash and Fuujin was down there, wet and laughing. They called for Seifer to come but he refused. Seifer looked around and shouted, " HEY! AN INSTRUCTOR IS COMING! HIDE!". Fuujin and Raijin looked around and couldn't find anywhere to hide. Fuujin finally pointed to under the bridge but there was barely enough room for two people. The two ran toward the small space where they could hide when the Instructor came. Fuujin went in first and Raijin squeezed himself in. Raijin looked slightly strange that a girl was being squeezed so close next to him so he tried baking up, " Fuujin, there's barely enough room ,ya know? Your gonna have to move back a little or we can die of lack of oxygen." Fuujin giggled at Raijin's lame excuse, It was obvious that there was enough space for them to get enough air, " Liar...". Raijin sighed, " Whatever. But if you pass out, I'm not gonna be the one to save you." . Meanwhile, on the top of the bridge, Seifer was trying to get a nosey instructor busy. The instructor pointed over the railing, " Then why do I hear voices?" . Seifer was suddenly silent when the Instructor was prepared to go down there. Seifer tried to stop the instructor but she went down anyway. Seifer went after her and saw Fuujin and Raijin so close to each other. All of them went back up and served 2 hours of detention , that was only a fraction of what they where supposed to serve but since they where new students, Headmaster Cid gave them an extra chance. When they where all out of detention, Seifer was pointing at Fuujin and Raijin laughing. Fuujin gave Seifer a death glare and slapped him, " WHAT?!". Seifer rubbed his face, " I never knew you two felt that strong about each other?". He tapped Raijin on the shoulder and continued teasing them, " You didn't have to keep it a secret that you two where dating. I'm your best bud!". Raijin pushed Seifer off, " I AM NOT GOING OUT WITH HER! YA KNOW THAT!". Fuujin slapped Seifer again," Moron.". Seifer laughed again, being the arrogant person he was, he continued on, " No need to get so mad, I don't wanna ruin our tough reputation so I won't tell anyone. Ok?". Raijin backed off, " Dude, ya know? We are NEW students, We don't have a reputation yet, ya know?". Fuujin gasped as she picked up a school newspaper someone dropped, it showed Fuujin and Raijin in the water. Raijin snatched it, " HYNE! WHO THE HELL TOOK THIS?!". Seifer walked off, leaving his angry friends behind, " There are video camera's here. This school isn't one of those broken down boarding schools we see on TV". Raijin glared at Seifer, " Crud. Let's just go eat lunch, ya know? They have fruit punch today for drinks. Then we'll go to class.". Fuujin and Raijin headed off toward the Cafeteria, receiving odd stares and giggles from random people. Fuujin turned around and glared at them, " WHAT?!". A random girl pointed at them, still laughing, " You guys actually went in the water. You idiots, I'm shocked your not expelled.". Fuujin turned around and continued on to the Cafeteria. When the two made it to the cafeteria, they each grabbed a tray with four hotdogs each. They sat on a table and faced each other. Raijin pounded the table and ate a hotdog, " FUU! WE NEED TO TALK!". Seifer was behind of Raijin, waiting to hear what he was gonna say. Raijin sighed and looked down, " Seifer is RIGHT behind me, isn't he?". Fuujin nodded and Seifer started laughing. Seifer walked to the side of the table and grabbed a hotdog, " So, you're breaking up already? I'm sorry if it couldn't work out. But Raijin? Fuujin? If you ever need some help and need someone to talk to.. I will be there... If not in my dorm, then here.". Fuujin threw her hotdog at Seifer, "MORON!". Seifer rubbed his head and looked at the hotdog on the ground, " Don't waste food like that, You never know when there could be a famine.". It was obvious that the two people that Seifer was teasing couldn't take it no more so they both stood up and walked away, leaving Seifer alone. After class ended, Fuujin decided to head toward the Library. Class was boring and she was hoping that there was a good book she could read to kill time. She didn't find any and walked out of the room, bumping into Seifer. Seifer wanted to apologize but Fuujin just walked past. She was still extremely upset about lunch that day and wanted to go take a shower in her new dorm. She never has lived in a room by herself before but she found it nice to have a little more privacy and more space for herself. When she walked into her dorm, she immediately plopped down on the bed. She kinda missed the orphanage but she knew she would adapt well to her new room. Just as she stood up to get ready to take a shower, she heard someone open the front door. She opened the door to her room and saw that she would be sharing dorm with... Raijin. She immediately closed her door. She knew she would have to share her dorm with someone. But a boy? She shook her head and thought to herself,  
| I was his roommate before, and I can do it again. AHH! Seifer is gonna be a jerk and start teasing us again. I'll get used to it....right?"|, she opened her door and saw Raijin leaning on a couch. Raijin looked up and waved, " Hi Fuujin, Your in this dorm too? Ya know, we gotta keep this a secret or else Seifer is gonna tease us again, ya know?" . Fuujin nodded, " Yeah.". Raijin sat up, " So, Fuujin? Where's the remote for this TV? It ain't in my dorm, ya know?" . Fuujin handed him the remote and he automatically turned it to a cartoon channel. Fuujin didn't like cartoons. As a matter of fact, she hated them, to make matters worst, it was her least favorite cartoon, The adventures of Terrance and Tonya. Fuujin grabbed the remote and changed it to the Science Channel. It was a show about GF's and Raijin HATED it. He thought it was incredibly boring and he snatched the remote and turned it to his cartoon. Fuujin kicked Raijin in the shin, causing him to let go of the remote. Fuujin grabbed it and turned it to her Science show. She hid the remote in her underwear drawer in her room, where she knew that Raijin would never go in just to get a remote. Raijin sat on the couch, bored out of his mind, however, Fuujin smirked and tapped Raijin on the shoulder, " I guess I win?". Raijin looked at her and smirked back, " You won the battle, but you ain't gonna win the war, ya know..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Megan: Ya like it?  
Seifer: FUUJIN WAS SHARING A DORM WITH RAIJIN?! HAHAHA  
Megan: You didn't know?  
Seifer: I knew, just acting stupid... sowwy  
Quistis: RAIJIN LIKED WATCHING THE ADVENTURES OF TERRANCE AND TONYA?!  
Megan: yeah?  
Seifer: I remembers the Adventures of Terrance and Tonya..  
Quistis: I hated it. It was so much like Dragon Ball Z  
Megan: I hate dragon ball Z  
Seifer: WHY?!  
Megan: TOO MANY STUPID RE RUNS!  
Seifer: those evil re runs...  
Quistis: DEATH TO RE RUNS!  
Megan: LET'S START A RIOT BY GETTING A WHOLE BUNCH OF PEOPLE WHO HATE RE RUNS AND TEAR THE DBZ PLACE DOWN!  
Seifer: NO! LET'S START THE RE RUN WAR!  
Everybody: YAY! DEATH TO RE RUNS!  
The three go off to start a re run war 


End file.
